Louder Than Words
by ilna
Summary: Episode 4.01 – Aloha Ke Kahi I Ke Kahi (We Need One Another) – from Catherine's perspective.


**Summary:** Episode 4.01 – Aloha Ke Kahi I Ke Kahi (We Need One Another) – from Catherine's perspective.

**Note:** Many, many thanks to Sammy as usual for all her support and help (including the virtual espresso offer and advice on quieting noisy neighbor dogs). But in all seriousness, she deserves a medal for going above and beyond with her help on this one.

**Disclaimer:** You all know the characters aren't mine. I'm sure you'll recognize the dialogue that is directly from the episode. I've taken some liberties with the interiors of the tow truck and the SWAT van.

* * *

><p><em>Louder Than Words<em>

Catherine came to with a start, head pounding, lying in the rear seat of an unknown vehicle. Trying to shift from her position on her back, she realized her wrists were bound in front of her and she closed her eyes again to quell the pain in her head and to focus on figuring out what had happened to her.

The Palace. She had been trying to get to the Palace. There was some kind of situation there. Engine trouble. She'd pulled to the side of the road. Saw the leak. Then there was the entirely too convenient arrival of the tow truck. _The tow truck_. That must be the vehicle. She had fought with the driver, but he had managed to hit her on the side of the head with something metal and then . . . then she'd woken here.

That's the what and the how. So who? And why? This was too much of a coincidence. It had to be connected to whatever was happening at the Palace. It had to be connected to _Steve_. Someone needed leverage to hold against Steve and they had gone after her. That was the only explanation – and she had played right into their hands.

Not helpful. Assess the current situation. The driver had bound her wrists, but her legs were free, that was something. The blow to the head had knocked her out but she didn't think she was concussed. Though admittedly, self-diagnosis of a head injury wasn't incredibly reliable. How long had she been unconscious?

Twisting her wrists, Catherine looked at her watch. She remembered noting the time when she'd pulled off the road so she estimated she'd been out less than five minutes. Looking around the rear seat of the truck, she could see she was lying with her head behind the driver's seat. She slowly lifted her bound hands above her head and silently checked the door handle.

Locked. No surprises there. Have to wait until they got wherever they were going to make an escape attempt. And they would likely be meeting up with the driver's friends. That could complicate things.

The driver. She hadn't recognized him. Young. Maybe mid-twenties. Tall. At least six feet. Non-descript clothing. No discernible accent.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the driver began to speak in Spanish on his cell phone. Catherine listened, hoping to pick out any words or phrases that might give her a clue to his identity or their destination. But few words passed between the man and whoever was on the other end of the line so she focused instead on the language.

Spanish. That could mean NLM. It hadn't been long since 5-0 had foiled the attempted attack on San Francisco. If it _was_ them, that meant resources and experience. Neither of which meant anything good for her. No way to contact Steve or anyone else on his team. Her phone was gone. Probably back with her car. Nothing to do now but wait.

Just wait. Wait for an opportunity.

* * *

><p>Catherine tensed as the truck slowed and finally came to a stop. She checked her watch quickly and calculated that they had driven almost forty minutes. The driver exited the vehicle and she took a deep breath in preparation. He opened the door behind her head and grabbed her with a hand in her hair and another on her arm, pulling her out of the truck. As soon as she regained her feet, she twisted out of his hold, swinging her arms up, but he had anticipated the move and shoved her roughly away from him. She kept her balance and turned to attack, but stopped when she saw the handgun now pointed at her.<p>

"Walk," he said, his voice clipped with no trace of the friendly tone from earlier. He motioned with the gun toward a break in the trees. Catherine glanced that way before looking back at him.

Not a good idea. This had execution written all over it. Get her deep into the forest, get whatever they wanted from Steve, and then a bullet to the head.

"I'll knock you out again and carry you if I have to. Is that what you want?" he said, taking a step toward her.

No. That was an even worse idea. Stay alert. Stall for time. Wait for an opportunity.

As she turned in the direction he had indicated, Catherine looked around in an attempt to get her bearings. She didn't recognize their location, but based on the length of the drive she assumed they were somewhere north and probably west on the island. There were several forest reserves in that direction, however, and she saw no signs to specify which they had chosen. Entering the forest, she kept her pace slow, scanning for landmarks as well as anything she could use as a weapon.

Not a well-worn trail. Plenty of fallen branches. But he was keeping his distance. He'd see an attack coming and then probably make good on his threat to knock her out. And that was the last thing she needed.

* * *

><p>Reaching a less dense section of the forest, Catherine saw two men waiting for them. As she approached, the older of the men addressed her.<p>

"Lieutenant Rollins, thank you for joining us. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Esteban Luna. But I think you may also know me by another name."

Luna. El Condor. Leader of the NLM. Not good. But there was that question answered. Now what exactly did he want? Couldn't just be revenge. He had to want something, otherwise she wouldn't still be alive.

Catherine watched as he turned his attention to the driver who had stopped about a foot behind her.

Luna clucked his tongue. "I told you not to underestimate the lieutenant."

The driver kicked her behind her knees, sending her to the ground in front of his boss. Catherine moved to stand but a rough hand on her shoulder pushed her back down forcefully.

That was unnecessary. Apparently he hadn't appreciated the reminder of his busted lip.

Catherine returned her focus to Luna, looking up at him.

"Whatever you want, this is not the way to get it," she began, hoping to keep him talking.

He seemed happy to engage. "I disagree. I think this is exactly the way to get what I want."

"Steve isn't going to agree to any of your demands," she said, though she didn't believe her own words. "That's what this is about, isn't it? You need something from him and you think threatening me will force his hand."

"It is only one demand. And to save your life? Yes, I think he will do what I ask." He held out a hand and the driver stepped around her to hand him a cell phone.

Her phone. To contact Steve. Of course. Immediate proof that they had her.

"Get back to the truck," Luna ordered, motioning with his head.

Without a word, the driver left. A shorter man with a shaved head stepped forward, his stance relaxed but the gun in his hand a clear deterrent to any action on Catherine's part.

"Your pass code, Lieutenant," Luna ordered.

Stall. Play for time. He couldn't kill her, not yet, not if he needed her to hold over Steve. With whatever was going on at the Palace it was unlikely anyone was looking for her yet, even if her car had been found and identified. Which it probably hadn't. Stall.

Luna, seeing her hesitation, looked at the man beside him who stepped closer, raising his gun and aiming at her head. Catherine shifted her attention to him, trying to conceal her fear, but remained silent.

"Don't be foolish, Lieutenant Rollins," Luna said, his voice low and dangerous.

Catherine kept her eyes on the gun. "If you kill me now, Steve certainly won't do whatever it is you want."

"Who said anything about killing you now?" He nodded to the man who shifted his aim to her shoulder.

Careful. Won't be much use in a fight with a bullet wound.

Catherine closed her eyes and swallowed. "5723," she said quietly. She opened her eyes to see Luna smile before entering the code.

"There. So much easier when you cooperate." He nodded again to the man who stepped back, but kept his weapon trained on her. Luna scrolled until he found what he needed. "Ah, here we are."

Catherine watched as he put the phone to his ear, turning away from her.

Don't answer. Don't answer. For once, Steve, _don't answer_.

But she could tell the moment he did. Luna's posture straightened and when he spoke, it was with a taunting tone that she was really beginning to hate.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad to hear that."

Catherine swallowed, imagining Steve's reaction to Luna's voice. He would go into interrogation mode instantly.

"I think you already know," Luna continued, turning around. "She will be all right, Commander," he continued, his eyes hard as he looked down at her. "As long as you do exactly what I say."

Finally. What did he want?

"Take a deep breath and listen very carefully to me. What I ask of you is _very_ simple. I get my people back, or your girlfriend will never be seen again."

His people. Whatever had gone down at the Palace, Steve must have Luna's people now. And it needed to stay that way.

Unwilling to stay silent, Catherine yelled out, "Don't do it, Steve! Don't you dare do it!" Luna backhanded her and pain exploded from her already swollen cheek. She hit the ground hard and couldn't keep from crying out. "Ah!"

"Catherine! Catherine!"

That was Steve. He'd heard her.

"Mmmm," she groaned, but pushed past the pain. "Don't you do it, Steve, don't give him anythi–!" This time it was a kick that silenced her. "Ah!"

"What happens to her now is up to you," Luna continued as she gasped and coughed in pain, struggling to get back to her knees. "I will call you back in ten minutes. If my people are not free by that time . . . well, do I have to state the obvious?"

He had turned to look down at her again and ended the call without another word.

"Not smart, Lieutenant," he said, his tone lighter than his words implied. "But what's done is done. Now, we wait, and see what your boyfriend decides to do."

"He's going to kill you," she said, her firm voice belying her fear. "That's what he's going to do."

* * *

><p>He would do it. He would release the prisoners. There was nothing she could have said to Steve to convince him not to, but she'd had to try. He'd release the prisoners and then Luna would kill her. What possible reason did he have to keep his word? He would kill her. She knew it and Steve knew it. But he'd release the prisoners on the slim chance that Luna would actually let her go.<p>

Catherine sat hunched on the ground as the minutes ticked by, the same thoughts cycling through her head.

No way out. Two of them. Both armed. No way she could overpower either man before the other shot her.

Catherine couldn't help but think of that terrible time after Steve's father had been killed. The questions about how he'd handled the situation gnawed at him and now he'd go through that all again. But this time she wouldn't be there to tell him he couldn't have changed the outcome.

No way out.

"It's time," Luna announced.

She raised her eyes to his, straightening involuntarily as he once more dialed her phone. He turned his back, raising it to his ear and waiting for an answer.

The answer that would seal her fate.

"You're a smart man, Commander."

Catherine sagged at his words.

That was it, then. He'd done it.

"History doesn't have to repeat itself," Luna continued. "I had a feeling you'd listen to reason." He paused. "Ka'ena Point. She'll be waiting for you," he said, ending the call.

Catherine straightened again, her face betraying her disbelief.

He couldn't possibly mean . . . there was no way. No way.

She schooled her features as Luna turned toward her.

"Good news, Lieutenant. It seems your boyfriend has decided not to sacrifice your life." He turned to the man guarding her. "We wait until we hear from our people. If Commander McGarrett was bluffing, she dies."

Steve wasn't bluffing. She just hoped he had a plan to recapture the prisoners.

They didn't have to wait long. Within minutes, Luna received a call on another phone. After a brief conversation in Spanish he ended the call and nodded to the other man who stepped toward her.

Catherine tensed as he grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet.

Not without a fight.

But before she could attack, he had pushed her away. She put her bound hands out, catching hold of a tree trunk to steady herself, and turned to face him, expecting to hear the shot that would end her life.

"Keep walking northwest," Luna said, pointing the direction.

Catherine couldn't hide her surprise.

"Oh, you did not think I was a man of my word, did you, Lieutenant?" he continued. "I admit, I did consider killing you anyway, but if Commander McGarrett believes you are alive then my people have more time to get away while he tries to find you. So I suggest you start walking. If you hurry, maybe you will even get there before he does."

Catherine didn't hesitate further, turning and walking in the direction he had indicated. She looked back and saw the man still had his gun pointed at her. Increasing her pace, she continued, still half-expecting a bullet to the back of the head despite Luna's words.

But why make the shot more difficult? Was he really was letting her go?

She looked back again and saw that both men had turned and were walking rapidly into the trees in the opposite direction she was headed.

He really let her go.

Pushing herself to move faster, Catherine swiped her bound hands across her forehead to clear the sweat. She didn't even pause at the blood that came away on her forearm from the gash on her head.

Faster. If she could get to the rendezvous point quickly maybe there was a chance they could recapture the NLM members and find Luna before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Catherine! Catherine!"<p>

Steve. That was Steve. Never heard that much panic in his voice before. And another voice. That was . . . Danny. Danny had backed Steve's decision. Of course he had.

Catherine didn't call out right away, certain her voice wouldn't carry. She kept moving, conserving her energy until she could get a visual on them, now that she was sure of the direction. She was tired and sore but she pushed on, heart thumping with anticipation.

There. Through the trees. There they were.

There they were.

Danny saw her first and directed Steve's attention, then both men were running down the slope toward her.

"Steve," she said, his name slipping out involuntarily.

Blood on his shirt. But he was moving easily. Maybe it wasn't his.

Catherine continued making her way toward him, maneuvering over rocks and roots, but for the first time since she had left the beach, she could feel something like relief seeping into her.

"Cath." Steve was already pulling his knife from his pocket before he stopped moving, eyes searching hers almost frantically. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered automatically.

Was she? Was she okay? She would be. That was close enough.

Catherine angled her wrists apart to make the tie easier to cut. Steve sliced through it and dropped the knife.

Dropped the . . .

"You all right, hon?" Danny's concerned voice drew her attention and she looked at him.

"I'm good."

Then Steve was pulling her to him. He held her tightly and she clung right back. It was only once she was in his arms that her emotions finally overcame her.

So close. She had come so close to losing this. She had been sure she'd never see him again. Never hold him again. She savored it all. The heat from his hand on the back of her head. The pounding of his heart against hers. The smell of his sweat. Steve. Grounding her like nothing else could have at that moment.

Catherine was dimly aware Danny was speaking again, but she couldn't focus enough to understand his words. All her senses were filled with Steve.

He pulled back, brushing her hair aside for a better view of her injuries.

"You okay?" he asked again, but she noticed that his voice was less anxious now.

She barely had time to respond before his lips were on hers.

There. That was what she needed. That was the final piece to calm her mind.

He ended the kiss but stayed close and she knew he needed the reassurance that touch provided as much as she did.

"You all right?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have let them go," she admonished gently.

"What am I . . . I'm not gonna lose _you_."

That simple. As if it were obvious. That was Steve. And it _was_ obvious. She'd never doubted he would come for her. She had only doubted she'd still be alive when he did.

"You sure you're okay?" he repeated, still checking her for other injuries.

"Yeah, I'm good," she tugged his hands to bring his attention to her face, "but you let them get away."

"That's what they think."

He had a plan. Of course he had a plan. Steve McGarrett always had a plan. And she'd be right there with him and his team to carry it out.

* * *

><p>Catherine hadn't been as surprised as she thought she should have been when she saw the SWAT van. She'd simply climbed in and sat between the two men. She noticed that after making sure she was settled and had enough room, Danny kept his attention focused out his window, giving her – and Steve – what privacy he could.<p>

They hadn't driven far when Steve's phone rang. Danny turned toward them as Steve pulled it from his pocket and Catherine took it from him, swiping the screen to answer the call and immediately putting it on speaker.

"Chin," Steve said. Rather than returning his right hand to the wheel, he let it drop to the seat beside Catherine, the backs of his fingers touching the outside of her leg.

"Steve. Catherine okay?" Chin's voice filled the cab.

Steve glanced at her. "Yeah, she's–"

"I'm okay, Chin," she finished, her left hand moving to rest by Steve's. He must have felt the barely perceptible tremble she couldn't quite control because he intertwined their fingers, though his eyes had returned to the road.

"Good to hear your voice," Chin said, and she could hear his relief.

Catherine smiled. "Good to be heard."

A brief squeeze of her fingers preceded Steve's next question. "Chin, what's your status?"

"They got away, Steve. No one was hurt but . . . it wasn't pretty."

Catherine felt Steve tense beside her.

They got away. Those were the words she had been dreading to hear.

"Danny?" Chin began, a little tentative.

"Yeah?"

"Prepare yourself."

"What does _that _mean?" Danny asked, glancing over at Catherine and Steve, his expression confused though, to his credit, not panicked.

"You'll have to see for yourself."

"Chin, what's your location?" Steve asked.

"Camp Catlin Road. Near the overpass."

"All right. We're on the way." He nodded at Catherine and she ended the call.

Now what?

* * *

><p>"On your knees! Guns on the ground!" an unfamiliar man ordered, clearly in charge.<p>

Catherine hung back with Chin as Steve and Danny stepped forward despite the weapons aimed at all of them.

But not Lukela. He hadn't drawn his weapon.

"I had no choice," Steve began. "They had Catherine."

"And in exchange, you released four terrorists."

So here it was. She'd known there'd be consequences, she just hadn't expected them so soon. They didn't have time for this. Not when those terrorists were still loose on the island.

"Yeah, well, I had a plan," Steve continued, almost reluctantly.

"Oh you had plan," the man said derisively, lowering his weapon as he approached. "Well, where the hell are they? Because all I see around here is an epic fail the size of Texas."

It was already done. They needed to focus on finding Luna and the other NLM members.

"Easy, Captain," Lukela intervened. "Before this gets out of hand."

"Look around you, this has already gotten way past out of hand! McGarrett and his merry band of do-whatever-the-hell-you-want should've considered the repercussions before jumping me and my men."

Well. That confirmed what she had suspected. Steve hadn't had time for anything other than the most expedient method of releasing the prisoners. And that definitely hadn't sat well with the SWAT captain.

"I want you and all your people to put their weapons on the ground right now," he ordered again.

Steve was adamant. "That's not gonna happen, all right? This isn't the mainland, it's Hawaii, we do things a little differently around here. So the more time we waste, the more time the NLM has to escape, so what do you want to do?"

"Those guys escape?" the captain stepped close to Steve as he spoke. "That is on _you_." He prodded Steve in the chest.

Yeah, that wasn't gonna go over well.

"All right, you're invading his personal space," Danny pointed out. "Which is a bad idea," he explained, echoing her own thoughts.

Steve hadn't taken his eyes from the captain. "You see this right here?" he motioned between them. "We can do this later."

"Count on it," the captain returned, clearly not intimidated.

This wasn't over. Not even close. But Steve was right. They could do this later. Right now all that mattered was figuring out where the NLM were headed and finding them before they escaped.

* * *

><p>In the backseat of the car 5-0 had appropriated, Catherine checked and rechecked the weapon in her lap, its familiar weight a welcome presence. They had received confirmation that the SUV did indeed appear to be heading for Aloha Stadium. HPD was already setting up barricades. With Steve at the wheel, they were barely more than a minute away.<p>

Catherine glanced up and caught Steve's eyes on her in the rearview mirror, her fingers stilling. At the slight raise of his eyebrows, she answered his silent question with one quick nod.

Fine. She was fine. And she was doing this with them.

Up ahead they watched as the SUV, never slowing, flipped over the stationary squad cars, crashing and spinning before landing on its roof. They stopped and exited the car, approaching purposefully along with other law enforcement personnel.

Shots came from the overturned vehicle. Catherine didn't hesitate to return fire along with the others, taking cover alongside Danny behind one of the damaged squad cars. It was over in fifteen seconds.

"Cease fire!" Steve shouted, when it became clear no one in the SUV was still shooting.

They approached cautiously, weapons still raised. Catherine watched as the man in the passenger seat dropped his gun with a final groan and Danny kicked it away. She knelt, assessing the bloody bodies in the backseat.

"They're all dead," she observed. Straightening, she looked around, her mind racing.

But they were all unfamiliar. Where was . . .

"We're missing one," Chin called out from the other side of the vehicle.

Missing.

"Where's Steve?" Catherine asked, her voice rising as she scanned the area.

They heard shots near the stadium and they all turned in that direction.

He'd taken off after Luna alone. Of course he had.

Regrouping, they followed, but were too far behind to reach the stadium in time. They watched as a helicopter rose above the stands, too high to make out exactly what was happening inside.

He was in there. She was sure he was in there. She couldn't accept surviving this day only to lose Steve now. But there was nothing she could do from the ground. Nothing any of them could do but watch and wait and trust in his abilities.

The helicopter appeared to be out of control, dropping altitude. They watched as a screaming body crashed on top of a parked car.

Black jacket. Luna.

Several officers approached where he'd fallen, but Catherine squinted at the helicopter, trying to see inside.

Steve. It was definitely Steve at the controls. Come on. _Come on_.

The seconds seemed to stretch, but at last the helicopter was on the ground. Catherine followed Danny around the nose, weapon still raised, lowering it only once she had heard Steve's voice confirm that he was okay. She released her breath in a rush of relief.

Okay. He was okay. It was over. Finally, it was over.

Catherine let the familiar banter between Steve and Danny wash over her, relaxing against the side of the helicopter.

"Someday I'm gonna miss this," Chin commented.

Catherine smiled her agreement at him before looking back at Steve, watching as he sat gingerly.

Not completely okay. They really needed to get out of here. Start putting this behind them.

"All right, boys, listen, we've had a long day. Why don't we uh . . ." she glanced again at Steve and caught his deep exhale, "let HPD do the paperwork and let's go grab a beer. On me."

"Yeah," Danny agreed readily.

"What about Captain Grover?" Chin asked.

"We did our job," Steve stated simply. "He's gotta get over it."

It wasn't going to be that easy. From what she had seen of the man, he wasn't going to back down.

"If he doesn't?" Chin pressed.

"Then we got a problem."

They all exchanged glances, letting the implications settle.

"What else is new?" Danny observed.

"Hold on, stop for a second," Steve interrupted, looking up at Catherine. "Did you just say free beer?"

Yes, Commander. They could all use it.

She smiled. "I did."

"What are we doing sitting here? Would you give me a hand up?"

"Oh, you want a hand now? Here," Danny clapped. "There's your hand."

Catherine laughed, feeling lighter for it. She helped Steve to his feet and as he turned to her she encouraged him to put his arm around her shoulder.

"You want to tell me how you caught up with that helicopter?"

Though she had asked, Catherine only half listened to his explanation, choosing instead to just let his voice provide the background noise to her thoughts. He moved his hand to cup the back of her head and her arm stayed around his waist both seeking and giving reassurance that they had both survived.

* * *

><p>It had been her idea, but Catherine sat quietly, still with her first beer, watching the tiny bubbles rise to the surface. The four were seated in a booth in the corner and thus far they had talked about everything <em>but<em> the events of the day. Danny could be counted on to keep the conversation rolling on any number of subjects and Catherine was grateful.

"Hey, I'm gonna get another round," Steve announced. "You still good?" he asked, looking at her.

Roused at his voice, Catherine looked up. She nodded her head with a half smile. He regarded her a moment before returning the gesture. When he stood, Chin did as well.

"I'll go with you."

Catherine watched them at the bar, noticing that Steve kept glancing back at the booth. They were quick glances, but she caught them. She also saw his fingers moving restlessly at his side. It was a small thing, one she thought no one else would notice.

"I don't think he's going to be completely at ease until he gets you home," Danny said, proving her wrong.

Catherine turned to look at the man seated across from her.

"Danny, thank you," she said quietly. "I know it was . . . I know you took a big risk, backing Steve and coming for me. I don't know how it's all gonna play out, but . . . thank you."

Danny leaned forward, putting his hand on hers.

"We were never _not _coming for you, Cath."

She had known. Of course she had known. But to hear it so simply put.

Tears pricked her eyes at his words and she blinked them back, looking down for a long moment.

"I didn't think I was walking out of that forest," she admitted quietly. "In fact I was pretty sure they were gonna kill me even after you and Steve released the prisoners."

"Yeah. I had my doubts about that, too." He glanced over at Steve, keeping his eyes on his partner as he continued. "I'm so relieved they didn't, though. And not just because you're my friend, Catherine. I honestly don't know what Steve would have done, if this had ended differently," he finished, turning back to her.

Danny squeezed her hand once before sitting back as Steve and Chin returned, setting down three full glasses.

"You okay?" Steve asked, looking down at her.

That question again. _Was_ she okay?

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys."

Catherine shifted her gaze to Chin who was standing beside Steve. She gave him a significant look, hoping it expressed her gratitude. He reached across and placed a hand on her shoulder briefly, nodding his understanding.

After Steve and Chin had retaken their seats and conversation resumed, Catherine felt Steve's eyes more and more frequently on her. She knew she was quieter than usual. She had already brushed off several of his suggestions that they head out. This time when he asked, it was accompanied by a hand on her leg just above her knee.

He was right. It was time to go home.

* * *

><p>Catherine let her head rest against the seat in Steve's truck. The ride so far had been silent. Steve seemed to defer to her choice and she was thankful for the quiet. But when her mind drifted to the confrontation with HPD, she turned to him.<p>

"This new SWAT captain . . . Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"He's not gonna forget this quickly, is he?"

Steve paused before answering. "No, I doubt it."

Catherine sighed, looking forward. "I'm sorry, Steve, I hope–"

"Hey, no, hey, listen to me, okay?" He waited until she was looking at him again. "I knew exactly what I was risking, and I would do it again. In a heartbeat. Okay? I meant what I said. I'm not gonna lose you."

His eyes were forced back to the road momentarily but found hers again when she reached across and put her hand on his on the seat between them. Nothing further needed to be said.

* * *

><p>Once back at the house, Catherine wasted no time telling Steve that what she really needed was a nice hot shower. He offered to make her a cup of tea in the meantime and she felt his eyes on her as she walked up the stairs.<p>

She adjusted the taps in the shower, looking forward to washing the blood, dirt, and sweat from her body and hair and then crawling into bed. Shedding her clothes, she stepped into the stall, hissing a little as the hot water hit the various cuts and scrapes she'd accumulated throughout the day.

Catherine had just picked up the shampoo bottle when a shuddering breath escaped her and she put it back down, her other hand flying to her mouth as her breathing grew erratic. She put a hand out in front of her on the tiles to steady herself but couldn't stop shaking so she turned, sitting down and pulling her legs up to her chest. Leaning her elbows on her knees she held her head with both hands, closing her eyes and letting the water run over her, drenching her completely. She took deep breaths, unable to get her mind to settle on any one detail as images from the day assailed her.

Smoke from her engine.

A flash of metal.

The glint of a gun barrel.

Luna's hard eyes looking down at her.

Trees. Trees. Trees.

Steve's bloody shirt.

His eyes, frantically searching her own.

The remains of Danny's Camaro and Chin's bullet-ridden SUV.

The bloody bodies.

The helicopter spinning out of control.

Okay. Okay. She was okay. Steve was okay. They were _all_ okay.

Tilting her head back, Catherine pushed her hair out of her face, letting the water smooth it back as she exhaled slowly.

Yes. They were all okay.

"Cath?"

She straightened at Steve's voice. He was close, but not in the bathroom.

"You okay?" he asked.

Catherine paused. "Yeah." She was surprised at how steady her voice was. "I'll be out in a minute."

He, too, paused before replying. "Okay."

She stood finally and found her legs were no longer shaking. She shut off the water.

Okay.

* * *

><p>Still in the bathroom, Catherine looked in the mirror at the bruise just below her left collarbone, visible above her towel. She heard Steve moving around in the bedroom and knew she couldn't put it off any longer. As of yet he'd only seen the injuries on her face. Before entering the bathroom she had briefly considered bringing in a change of clothes, but that wasn't her normal routine and she knew that it would have sent a clear signal to Steve's highly attuned warning system.<p>

He'd see the bruise sooner or later, at any rate. No sense in trying to hide it.

She stepped into the bedroom and he turned from where he was placing a cup of tea on her nightstand. She knew the moment he saw the bruise. It wasn't anywhere near as serious as the injury she'd sustained in North Korea, but the guilt she saw in his reaction looked worse somehow. His eyes closed and he swallowed with difficulty.

"Cath . . ." he choked out.

She stepped forward, putting a hand to his cheek to bring his focus back to her.

"I'm okay, Steve. Really," she said, truly meaning it for the first time that day. "It'll heal."

When he finally opened his eyes, she saw a hint of tears in them as he looked at her. "They took you to get what they wanted from me," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "That's not something I'm going to forget in a hurry."

Catherine brought her other hand to the side of his neck, insuring he would keep looking at her.

"Thank you for coming for me."

He brought his hand up to hers on his cheek, curling his fingers around hers. "Don't ever doubt that I . . ." he swallowed, his eyebrows narrowing. "I'll do whatever I have to do to come for you."

"I know that."

He pulled her to him as he had in the forest and buried his face in the bare skin of her neck.

There were no guarantees. Their lives were dangerous. But she believed him, completely. She had never doubted him.

She wasn't waiting for him to say any specific words. It wasn't words she needed. As always with Steve McGarrett, actions spoke louder than words.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Credit to Sammy for noticing Steve dropped his knife in the forest. Such a small and incredibly powerful moment - it had to be included.

Hope you enjoyed this one - it felt like my most ambitious to date.


End file.
